Eyes
by LolaiLola
Summary: Volver a veces es difícil. Nunca sabes lo que te esperará. Per lo que realmente le esperaba a la familia Rain en La Push eran cambios. Antonio y María Elena decidirán si los aceptan o no, si dejan entrar a los licántropos en sus vidas, o intentan no verlo


Nuestro coche entraba despacio por el camino que tantas veces habíamos recorrido, hacía tantos años.

Aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, todo seguía igual en La Push, los mismos caminos de tierra, el mismo color verde intenso, las mismas casitas de madera esparcidas.

Pero esta vez, nos faltaban mi abuelo y mi padre, y ellos no iban a venir más a La Push, porque estaban muertos.

Blanca saltaba en el coche, intentando ver más por la ventana del lugar al que ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de venir, mi hermano Antonio le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y la subió a sus piernas para que pudiera ver.

Aquí teníamos la casa de mis abuelos paternos, que nunca llegaron a vender mientras estuvieron es España, porque siempre que podían venían aquí, a su lugar natal. Mis abuelos se enamoraron de España en su luna de miel y se fueron a vivir allí, donde tuvieron a mi tío Robert, mi padre, Peter, y a mi tía Kate.

Mi padre y mis tíos crecieron en España y tuvieron sus familias allí. Mi padre conoció a mi madre, Eva, en Sevilla, se enamoraron y estuvieron juntos, aunque a los padres de mi madre no les gustaba esa relación. Días antes de que mi madre cumpliera diecisiete, se enteró de que estaba embarazada de mi hermano mayor, y cuando sus padres se enteraron, la echaron de casa.

Mis abuelos paternos la apoyaron cuando lo necesitó, le dejaron vivir en su casa. Ellos la aceptaron como a una hija más.

Mis abuelos nunca volvieron a querer tener ningún tipo de relación con mi madre, y ni mis hermanos ni yo los conocemos. Mis padres se casaron cuando echaron a mi madre de casa, y se fueron a vivir juntos a La Push.

En La Push nació Antonio y tres años después yo, pero después de mi nacimiento volvimos a España, aunque pasábamos todos los veranos en La Push.

Mi padre trabajaba como policía, y antes de que yo cumpliera diez años, él murió en un atentado, un mes después de esto, mi madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada de nuevo, y tuvo a Blanca. Desde la muerte de mi padre, dejamos de ir a La Push. Mi abuelo Thomas siempre estuvo muy cercano a mí, pues él tenía debilidad por mí, ya que fui su primera nieta, pasaba conmigo tanto tiempo como podía, y más cuando murió mi padre. Él siempre me contaba las leyendas de La Push, me enseñaba cosas y me ayudaba a hablar en inglés. Él había muerto hacía dos años, de un infarto.

Blanca nunca había visitado La Push, pero le encantaba, siempre cogía las fotos, y le encantaban sus historias. Cuando le preguntaban de dónde era, ella decía que era americana, de La Push. Ahora ella tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca, parloteando de lo bonito que era todo.

Mi madre y mi abuela tenían una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara, aunque yo pensaba que se pondrían a llorar en cualquier momento, no lo hicieron.

Aparcamos en frente de nuestra casa, que estaba cerca de la playa, y empezamos a bajar nuestras maletas.

Habíamos llegado a Washington por la mañana temprano, y a La Push a media mañana, según el horario de esta parte de Estados Unidos.

No colocamos nada en su sitio, sólo dejamos las maletas dentro de la casa tiradas y fuimos a un restaurante a comer.

En cuanto llegamos, los dueños del bar nos reconocieron y fueron muy amables con nosotros. Después se acercaron dos hombres a la mesa, en cuanto los vi me acordé de quiénes eran: El jefe Swan y Billy Black, no habían cambiado nada desde la última vez que los vi, quizás tenían algunas arrugas más, pero nada importante.

Pensaba en pasar un día de estos por vuestra casa, oí que ibais a volver, pero nadie sabía cuándo llegaríais. Llamé a España para preguntaros, pero no cogisteis el teléfono- dijo Billy mientras nos saludaba a todos.

¡Cuánto me alegro de que volváis! Hacíais falta por aquí de nuevo- dijo Swan.

Os hemos echado tanto de menos, realmente hemos estado sin venir mucho tiempo, pero ya sabéis… Eva y yo hemos andado bastante desanimadas- mi abuela respondió.

Quisimos ir a los funerales, pero nos surgieron imprevistos, con los niños… Además… Harry Clearwater ha muerto hace poco- susurró Billy.

¡Oh, Señor! Samantha, ni quiera hemos podido decirle nada a la familia- le dijo mi madre a mi abuela.

Estoy seguro de que Sue sabe que lo sentís mucho, no os preocupéis- dijo el jefe dándole una palmadita a mi madre en el hombro.

No es momento de hablar de estos temas ahora, estamos muy alegres de que vuestra vuelta a casa, además, Bella también ha vuelto a Forks, y mis hijas mayores se han ido de La Push, ya sólo me queda el chico- sonrió Billy-. Y veo que aquí hay una señorita a la que no conocía- se acercó a mi hermana pequeña- . Tú eres Blanca, ¿verdad, bonita?

Blanca asintió y rio.

Esta noche cenaremos todos juntos en mi casa, se lo diré a Sue y también vendrán nuestros hijos, como en los viejos tiempos. Estoy seguro de que Leah, Seth, Bella y Jacob tienen ganas de veros, hace algunos años, pero erais muy amigos. Antonio, estás muy alto, seguro que muchas chicas de La Push van a disfrutar de tu llegada- Billy dijo sonriente.

¡Arg! ¡Pobres chicas!- hice una mueca medio riendo y Toni me dio en el brazo de broma.

María Elena sigue tan divertida como siempre- Swan dijo en medio de una risa.

Y está hecha toda una mujer, estás guapísima- dijo Billy.

Gracias- dije sonriendo.

Al final quedamos en que esa noche cenaríamos todos juntos en casa de los Black, seguro que Billy hacía sus famosos espaguetis.

Pasamos toda la tarde colocando las cosas en las habitaciones y finalmente accedí a compartir habitación con Blanca, dejando habitaciones libres por si mis tíos y primos quisieran venir algún día.

Estaba extrañamente emocionada por la cena con todos los demás, por lo que fui la primera en empezar a arreglarme. Me lavé el pelo, mis rizos negros estaban completamente enmarañados. Como era verano y aun hacia un poco de calor, me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una blusa verde.

Llegamos bastante temprano, ya que mi madre y mi abuela querían ayudar a Billy a preparar la mesa y todas esas cosas, él nos recibió sonriente.

Mi abuela y mi madre, con ayuda de Antonio, sacaron unas mesas al patio, ya que Billy decía que era imposible que todos entráramos en la sala.

Deberías ir a llamar a Jake, está en su taller, todavía no ha empezado a arreglarse.- dijo Billy, como si estuviera cansado de la misma historia.

Asentí y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, a lo que según me había explicado Billy, era el taller.

¿Jake? Soy María Elena, Billy me ha mandado a buscarte- dije en voz bastante alta, al no verlo por ninguna parte.

¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado, perdona, ahora salgo.

Entonces salió de debajo de lo que debía ser un coche, que parecía muy viejo y destartalado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca llena de manchas y unos vaqueros rotos por varios sitios. Estaba igual de moreno, pero muchísimo más alto… y musculoso… y guapo.

Se quedó mirándome de una forma muy extraña.

Qui… Quizás no te acuerdes de mí- tartamudeé como una idiota.

Al escuchar mi voz, negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía mirándome, lo miré con cara rara y dejó de mirarme de aquella forma tan intimidante.

¡Claro que me acuerdo! Pasábamos todos los veranos juntos- sonrió de manera bastante irresistible.

Me guió hasta la salida y empezamos a andar hacia la casa.

Sí, me acuerdo de esa casita que tenían Leah y Seth en el árbol, jugábamos todo el tiempo allí- sonreí al recordarlo- . Tengo tantas ganas de verlos a todos, si han cambiado tanto como tú, a lo mejor ni los reconozco- él rio.

Tú también estás muy cambiada, hace cinco años que no nos vemos…- lo miré y él apartó sus ojos de mí, ya estábamos dentro de la casa.

¡Jacob! ¡Qué mayor! ¡Estás demasiado alto!- mi abuela y mi madre lo saludaron y empezaron a comentar con él los años que habían pasado.

Después de unos minutos, él se disculpó y se fue a arreglar. Parecía demasiado mayor para su edad, se suponía que era dos años mayor que yo, es decir, ahora debía tener diecisiete, mi hermano era sólo un año mayor que él.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron los Clearwater, venían sólo Sue y Seth, Leah no había podido venir.

¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo Seth abrazándome, él también parecía demasiado grande para tener quince años.

No habíamos terminado de saludarnos, cuando llegó el jefe Swan con su hija, Bella. Ella estaba bastante más guapa, pero igual de pálida y torpe, tenía un año más que mi hermano.

Bella sólo saludó tímidamente y se quedó escuchando la conversación que mantenían su padre y mi abuela.

Jacob salió con una camiseta y unos vaqueros limpios, que le quedaban perfectos. Cuando Bella le vio, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Serían novios? De repente, empezaba a caerme mal Bella.

Me fui a sentar, ignorando a Jacob y Bella, hablando en la sala.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mi hermano, sentándose a mi lado.

Nada, sólo estoy cansada- torcí el gesto, en realidad era mentira.

Supongo que es normal, al haber hecho un viaje tan largo- dijo Bella tímidamente detrás nuestra.

¡Bella!- mi hermano se levantó a saludarla, y yo le imité, sólo que con bastantes menos ganas

Estás muy guapa- me dijo sonriente Bella cuando la saludé.

Tú también- dije sin ganas con media sonrisa, yo no quería ser amable con ella, sólo lo decía porque era verdad.

Antonio le presentó a Blanca, y la pequeña distrajo a Bella, que no parecía estar muy habituada a estar con niños.

Bella no está muy acostumbrada a los niños… Es gracioso verla así con tu hermana- me di cuenta de que Jacob se había sentado a mi lado.

Mi hermana no es muy traviesa ni nada de eso. Mi madre siempre recuerda todas las cosas que hacíamos Antonio y yo y está feliz de que mi hermana no sea como nosotros- respondí.

Supongo que Bella siempre ha sido como tu hermana, la chica que no se metía en líos, la buena- rió él.

¿Y ahora te gusta la chica buena?- pregunté directamente.

¿Me quieres preguntar si estoy detrás de Bella o algo por el estilo?

¡Se te dan bien las indirectas!

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza.

Bella es sólo mi amiga, ella tiene novio además.

Escuché a mi madre llamarme, y fui a la cocina. Ella me dijo que sirviera a todos los de la mesa.

Me dirigí a la mesa cargada con platos llenos de comida, sin querer tropecé con un trozo de madera y perdí el equilibrio, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí unas manos alrededor de mis caderas. Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver a Jacob sujetándome, yo sentí como mi cara empezaba a enrojecer y las miradas se clavaban en mí.

Jacob no se movía y me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, me incorporé despacio y bajé la mirada al suelo.

Gracias- dije, intentando hacer como si nada y siguiendo mi camino.

Jacob cogió uno de los platos en silencio para ayudarme.

Empezamos a comer y en nuestra mesa, todos los demás nos miraban, hablando de vez en cuando. La situación era un poco tensa para mí, porque todos nos miraban muy interesados a Jacob y a mí, y yo prefería mirar fijamente a la comida del plato, intentando no desviar la mirada hacia él.

Mi hermano y Bella eran los que más ajenos permanecían a lo de las miradas, hablando entre ellos de Forks y Port Angeles, muy entretenidos con su conversación.

¿Qué tal estos años en España?- me distrajo Seth de mi interesante perspectiva del plato de espaguetis.

Bueno… Ya sabes…- sonreí sin ganas-. Prefiero La Push.

Ya te cansarás de esto- dijo Seth, y Jacob y yo nos reímos de la cara que puso al decirlo.

¡Pero si este es el mejor sitio que conozco! Un poco frío, pero precioso- dije todavía riendo.

Es pequeño-replicó Seth.

Por eso toda la gente se conoce- le apoyó Jacob poniendo mala cara.

Pues a mí me sigue pareciendo genial- dije con una sonrisa.

Terminamos de cenar y recogimos las cosas entre todos. Después nuestros padres siguieron hablando, y Jacob y Seth nos ofrecieron ir a ver al resto de sus amigos, que se suponía que los conocíamos antes, pero yo no los recordaba. Bella se volvió a casa, diciendo que estaba muy cansada, y mi hermano y yo aceptamos, nuestra madre nos dijo que cuando volviéramos, nos fuéramos directamente a nuestra casa.


End file.
